Love Triangle
by Justswimming2013
Summary: Brody loves Kim, the problem is he's not the only one. Jack loves Kim and even if he won't admit it everyone can tell. Jack hates Brody for what he did and now Brody and Jack want one thing, Kims love. This is my first fanfic so please R&R! I suck at summaries so please read! Will try to update frequently. Rated T for some later chapters! Includes some Jace, Keddie, and Millie
1. Chapter 1

Hi this is my first fanfic so please R&R so I know how others like my story. Also I am including Brody in this book so if you don't like Brody you probably won't like this book. Thanks!

I do not own Kickin it or any of the characters. I only own my notebook and imagination!

(Unknown POV)

My life sucks. I manage to screw up anything and everything that I ever laid eyes on. For example there's my parents divorce, this was all because of me because what they were fighting over was my well being and my mother said that if the could fight over something so simple they don't belong together. Then there was the whole Kim thing, I try to get into the dojo of my dreams but manage to ruin a girls night and get kicked out of that dojo... Just my luck.

Speaking of Kim there are a couple of things you should know about her. She is a 2nd degree black belt in karate, so you don't mess with her unless you want to lose a limb. She goes to the Bobbi Wasabi dojo and is one of the prettiest girls alive, but if I even attempted to ask her out I would end up in the hospital courtesy of a certain friend of hers, Jackson Brewer.

Jackson or as most call him Jack is a 4th degree black belt and as far as I know could kill me with one punch. Ok maybe not one punch but he could seriously hurt me. I might be a 3rd degree black belt but this guy is insane! He has never lost a match and is probably better than his sensei at karate. He is best friends with Kim and everyone can tell he is in love with her, even if he does deny it. I wouldn't say we r on good terms so even if I do like Kim even if I said hi to her I would be questioned or punched, depends on how he feels that day.

Oh I forgot to tell you, I am Brody Carlson, I am 15 years old and I am in love with Kimberly Anne Crawford.

(End)

Sorry it was so short it was just the intro. If you didn't catch it the characters are 15 so they are around the age they are in the show. Yes Brody loves Kim but the problem is Jack loves Kim as well and Brody would like to keep his head. Next chapter will be Jacks POV, and I promise will be longer! Thanks for reading! Please review and tell me how you liked it!

~justswimming2012~


	2. Chapter 2

Ok so after this chapter I won't post another until I get 5 reviews. So please R&R! I hope you enjoy the story!

I do not own kickin' it. I only claim rights to my pompom pen and dictionary

Last time on Love Triangle

{Oh I forgot to tell you, I am Brody Carlson, I am 15 years old and I am in love with Kimberly Anne Crawford.}

(Jack POV)

I am going to kill someone. I saw that Brody kid talk to Kim today. My Kim! After what he did to her he doesn't even deserve to look at her! Ok you are probably confused by now. Yes I Jackson Brewer have a giant crush on my best friend Kimberly Crawford, though if you ask me if I like her in person I will deny it. I will never do anything to ruin out friendship.

Kim, she is something you know? She has that beautiful honey blond hair and those brown eyes you could just drown in. The only problem is she would never love me. No matter what I would ever do another guy would top it. This is why I want to kill Brody right now. I would do anything just to be able to tell people Kim's mine yet because she is my best friend I can't do anything to make that happen; Brody on the other hand is perfectly able to walk straight up to Kim and ask her out. Only problem is me standing right behind her able to beat any guy up who breaks her heart. Trust me, that can really scare a guy.

That and Kim would be able to beat that guy up herself, se did win a gold medal in the Ricky toss. Kim is just different, she is not like a lot of the girls at our school which is why all the guys like her. She is not a Donna or Lindsey who covers their face in makeup thinking it will make them prettier. Kim is just Kim, and her being herself is the reason why I love her. I also hope she likes the surprise I left her at the dojo... Lets just say when Jerry says he can break into a locker he sure can.

(Ok this is awkward so if someone can tell me how to do the scene switch thing it would be much appreciated)

Kim POV

I'm going to get that boy! He put one of Milton's scientific "creations" in my locker! You see Milton was trying to create a smoke bomb but he somehow manage to create a stink bomb instead. So now as I open my locker at the dojo and sickly green smoke comes out of it! I mean this stuff smells worse than Jerry's dirty gym socks and that's saying something. Lets just say Jack will have a problem later.

(Can someone please tell me how to do the scene change thing? This is getting frustrating)

(Still Kim's POV)

"Kimmy! Did you like your little surprise we left you in your locker?"

I turn around and see a smirking Jack behind me, it's going down!

"JacksonBrewer!Howdareyouputastinkbombinmyl ocker!NowIcan'tevenwheremygbecauseitsmells sobad!Whywouldyoueventhinkofdoings uchathing!Iamgoingtokillyou!"

"Slow down there Kimmy, what was that again?" He retorted smirk staying on his face.

"First of all never call me Kimmy again! Second wht would you do such a thing? Third-" and with that I slapped him... Hard.

"Ow! KIM! It was just a joke!" Jack said louder than before.

"Well you don't joke around with a Crawford." After that being me I stuck my tongue out turned around and walked out of the dojo, only to run in to someone pushing them over and falling on top of them.

Oh my god! I'm so sorry! Wait, Brody is that really you?"

(End)

Hope you liked it! Please R&R! Will only update if I get 5 reviews! Thanks for the support!

~justswimming2013~


	3. Chapter 3

Here I am just as I promised! Thanks for the reviews! I will try to do the line break thing or the time skip! Hope you like it!

I do not own kickin it or any of the characters, I only own my notebook and ideas.

Previously on Love Triangle

{"Well you don't joke around with a Crawford." After that being me I stuck my tongue out turned around and walked out of the dojo, only to run in to someone pushing them over and falling on top of them.

Oh my god! I'm so sorry! Wait, Brody is that really you?"}

(Kim POV)

Ok so how did I miss this? Brody is HOT! I mean, like literally! His hair falls just the right way and his eyes are that sea green that can melt a girls heart! At the same time he kind of reminds me of someone... Wait for it... I got it! He reminds me of Jack! They both have that strong build and have eyes a girl could die for. Oh did I tell you? I have had a crush on Jack now since the whole Ricky Weaver thing.

Anyway, I see Brody everyday in school yet I don't think I have ever had the time to actually get a good look at him, and now that I do I understand why a lot of girls like him.

"Umm hey Kim, can you umm, get off me now?" And that's when I realized the position we were in, I was still on top of him!

"Oh uh sorry Brody" I quickly got up and held out a hand which he took and brought himself to my feet. "I should have been more careful, are you ok?"

"Ya Kim, I'm fine and don't blame all this on yourself, it's equally my fault. I wasn't looking out either. I'll talk to you later ok?" With that he walked away and left me standing there staring at him.

"Kim? Kim! Anybody there?" I turned around and saw Jack standing there staring at me laughing.

"Haha very funny. I'm fine, I just ran into a... Friend." I replied dreamily

"Well do I know this friend Kimmy?" With that I hit his arm, "KIM! Stop hitting me! You don't need to be so violent!"

"Yes you do know this friend Jackie..."

"Don't call me that and who is this friend Kimmy?"

"We'll if I'm Kimmy your Jackie! My friends name is Brody!"

"Wait Brody? As in Brody Carlson? The backstabbing TRAITOR?!" Jack yelled at me.

"Yes that Brody! He has changed! Maybe you should!" I screamed back. Then I started running, running to find someone, to find the one and only Brody Carlson. Only hearing Jacks distant cries of "Kim!" In the distance.

(Jacks POV)

"Ugh!" I screamed as I smashed my fist into the lockers in the dojo, it hurt but I needed to get the anger out. I can't believe she would do this to me! Be on his side rather than mine! I'm her best friend, or at least I think I am.

This girl is going to drive me crazy. No one can break me down like her. That's when I realized there was someone in the room.

"What Rudy." I growled.

"Jack, is it Kim again?" He questioned, you see Rudy is one of the 2 people that know I have a crush on Kim. "She will come around you know? You need to tell her how you feel. If you don't then another guy will swoop down and become her Prince Charming. You need to take your chance Jack!"

"I know Rudy, but if she doesn't like me I could ruin our friendship!"

"Or it could be worth it in the long run, just trust me, you will be fine." Rudy said softly in an almost fatherly way.

"Thanks Rudy I'll go find her." With that I was on my way to find Kim and tell her how I feel.

(Brody POV)

As I walked away from Kim I felt like I had lost my chance to tell her how I feel about her. Well until I heard someone cry my name as I was walking home. "Brody! Brody! Bro-dy! Do you here me? Brody!" I turn around and there stand Kim about 25 meters away from me, her eyes red and puffy as if she had been crying. She ran towards me as I held my arms out. When she reached me she wrapped her arms around me in a hug and cried.

"Kim, what happened?"

"Jack, that's what happened!" She half yelled half cried into my shirt.

"You ok?" I asked quietly kissing her forehead.

"Fine, he is just a jerk!"

"Kim he is your friend-"

"Then he should trust me!" She yelled back and gave me another hug.

"Kim," I grabbed her chin and pulled her face up gently to face mine,"if he hurt you he doesn't deserve you-" with that I leaned in and kissed her. It didn't last more than 2 seconds but it was probably the best thing that had ever happened to me. Well until I pulled away and saw Jack behind Kim staring in disbelief.

"Kim?" Jack whispered as he turned around and walked away.

"Jack?" Kim turned around and asked, "what did I do?" And started bawling into my shirt, again.

(Jacks POV)

I am going to kill that boy.

(End)

Hope you liked it! Please R&R! What is Jack going to do to Brody? Sorry kick lovers, just wait though jack will never give up!

~justswimming2013~


End file.
